lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1157
Report #1157 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: Two-handers Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Monk grapples take approximately one second of general/leg balance (the 'x' in the prompt) to writhe. Against archetypes that use equilibrium or arm balance primarily this only hinders if the monk times their grapple with when you would be off balance which is well deserved hindering, however for those that use general balance primarily the balance loss stacks regardless of when the monk grappled. For example, let's say a BM hits me and I hit them with a grapple at the same time, they would lose both arm balances and one second of general balance but would recover all balances at their usual time. If a PB/AL/Cav does the same thing they will recover balance one second later regardless of timing, meaning that 2h warriors will always get fewer attacks out per minute versus a grappling monk than a one handed warrior. This report aims to correct this imbalance between warriors. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Cause all two handed warrior specializations to use both arm balances instead of general balance. Player Comments: ---on 7/7 @ 05:11 writes: Supported. ---on 7/7 @ 14:43 writes: As long as it works out that both arm balances are regained together and there's no staggering of balances caused for 2-handers, I'm okay with this. It's a good change overall because it makes it easier to equalize afflictions and conditions that affect arm balance rather than main balance. For example, piercearm currently doesn't appear to affect 2-handers at all (at least from my testing). The effect may need to be considered at a later date to tailor it to 2-handers if this report goes through. ---on 7/8 @ 17:23 writes: Supported ---on 7/9 @ 20:43 writes: Can we extend this to all types of balance attacks, such as destruction, illuminati slug etc? They are attacks that use balance and would suffer the same balance stacking issues. Granted they are not as reliant, but I think it'd be a good move to include them in on this. Support either way ---on 7/10 @ 06:58 writes: @Rivius: I think this change would make pierced arm impact 2handers like it impacts 2h monks. I don't think this is a bad thing. @Synkarin: I'm fine with changing other attacks but I wanted to seperate this from all balance attacks because this would be maintaining one line of consistency that line being that all physical archetypes should use arm balances, which is a different thing than saying that all full/leg balance attacks should be arm balance instead. ---on 7/10 @ 14:55 writes: I don't think it's a bad thing either, in fact, I think it's a good and balanced thing to do and increases the worth of these afflictions now that they can be affecting classes that they should. I don't personally care if other classes move away from regular balance, but the focus of this report on melee classes is definitely more important since this affects the vast majority of their attacks and there's already precedence for why they should behaving a particular way. As it is right now, two-handers using regular balance makes them immune to weaknesses of other melee classes and face weaknesses others don't. At this point, it's more of a consistency fix than anything else. Let's keep this report focused. ---on 7/11 @ 14:08 writes: Supported ---on 7/18 @ 14:41 writes: Just to reiterate that this change would be in general good for all balance using attacks in addition to twohanded warriors, getting webbed or entangled and using balance will make my normal 3.5sec attack turn into a 5-6 sec attack depending on how many times I'm entangled while off balance. adding 1.5 seconds of off-balance time because I attacked and then got webbed is a lot, so changing this for all balance attacks will definitely even the playing field as far as webspamming and grappling goes.